Evil, Or Something Else
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: As Willow stood opposite the man with the gun pointed at her face, she quickly came to the realization that maybe, just maybe, tonight hadn’t been a good night to patrol alone. Supernatural Xover...
1. This is My Skin!

**Evil, Or Something Else?**

**Disclaimer:** Willow and the vampires in this fic belong to the Jossverse. Dean and Sam belong to the Kripkeverse

**Spoilers:** After 'Chosen' before 'Something Wicked.'

------------------------

As Willow stood opposite the man with the gun pointed at her face, she quickly came to the realization that maybe, just maybe, tonight hadn't been a good night to patrol alone. Buffy was probably going to laugh in her face at her carelessness.

She really hadn't meant to use magic so openly, but then again, it was well past one in the morning, and the vampire was getting away from her. Somehow, as she sent her fireball after him, someone witnessed her doing it and before she knew it, he had a gun at her face.

"What do you really look like?" the man asked. "Because I know you don't go around in other people's skin all the time."

"Excuse me!" Willow yelled. "This is my skin, buddy, and if you think you can go around telling people that they are in the wrong body, then you are sadly mistaken. What's your name, I want to report you."

The man smirked, though the gun stayed pointed at Willow. "I know I can't kill you with this, but it would hurt a helluva lot."

Willow's eyes widen. He was actually going to shoot her! This man was clearly human, and he thought she had killed a man, when he was actually a vampire.

"Why are doing this, I just saved countless numbers of people from that guy," Willow spoke softly.

"Is that what you think you're doing?" he laughed. "What is it with you holier-than-thou bastards? You think, what, you have some great power, so that means killing anyone you think is below you?"

"He _was _below me minutes before you showed up!" Willow fired back. And it was true, she was patrolling when the vampire suddenly popped out of nowhere, smelling like he just woke up from his crypt.

"You see, that's your problem right there," the man continued. "I'm gonna make this hurt."

Willow didn't give him time to pull the trigger as she thrust her magic forward, sending the man flying backward into the street. His finger must have slipped as a bullet was shot from the gun into the sky.

The man sat up and looked at Willow in anger. He went for the gun again, but Willow's voice stopped him.

"I can do this all night," she sighed. "Now listen, I don't know what you thought you saw, but it wasn't me killing someone."

"Then what was with the guy in flames?" the man hissed.

"He was a vampire," Willow said slowly.

"Vampires don't exist," he leveled the gun at her again.

Willow was about to roll her eyes when she felt them. Several vampires were close by and were probably the dead vampire's friends. They were coming to find him, but were in for quite a surprise.

"If they don't exist, then what are those?" Willow pointed to the vampires that just seemed to be coming out of the woodwork. "Can I have your name before the both of us die?"

"Dean," he answered nervously as he watched the vampires coming at him. "Those can't really be vampires, can they? I mean, they're just stories."

"Yep, they're fake, and they are a gang on PCP," Willow nodded. She reached into her coat and pulled forth a stake. She threw it at Dean's feet. "Guns aren't going to work so well. Use the stake and aim for heart."

Dean scrambled to his feet as he grabbed the stake and stood by Willow, all thoughts of her being an evil witch gone.

"Sam's not going to believe this," Dean smirked as the vampires attacked.


	2. Spellcasting

**Evil, Or Something Else?**

**Disclaimer:** Willow and the vampires in this fic belong to the Jossverse. Dean and Sam belong to the Kripkeverse

**Spoilers:** After 'Chosen,' but not quite sure anymore about Supernatural… I will warn you by chapter!

------------------------

**Author's Notes: **All of these chapters will be Dean and Willow oriented. They will probably have no plot, but they will be connected with one another. These are just random situations with our favorite hunter and our favorite witch!

------------------------

Dean was still wary of this Willow woman. First off, he saw her kill a man, which she claimed was a vampire. Now Dean had been hunting for as long as he could remember, but vampires were only horror stories that kids told at camps or something.

He knew she was a witch, and the only witches he's ever come in contact with were evil. Willow, at first, didn't seem to be any different. She had used her magic against him, but that right there was what made her different from all the other witches and warlocks. Whenever they used magic, it was kill him, not throw him backward.

After she explained some things, which he still didn't believe, vampires had actually come to attack him. He wasn't prepared for them.

They were stronger than he'd thought, but with instruction from Willow, he was able to stake a couple of them. Willow did the rest with a nice sunlight spell. He wouldn't tell it to her face, but he was impressed with her skills, evil or not.

"So what is this supposed to do and how do I benefit from it?" Dean sighed as Willow sat cross legged in a circle. When Dean had taken Willow to his apartment, Sam was missing. The room had been broken into, and it looked like Sam was forcibly taken from the room. Whoever it took him was going to face the wrath of Dean, and surprisingly, Willow.

"It's kinda like a seeing spell," Willow answered. "Since I don't know Sam personally and I can't sense him, this spell will allow me to act like a video camera. I can see where he is, but no one sees me."

Dean wasn't really one for the technical things, so he did as he was told, lighting the candles and making sure not to disturb Willow.

He watched as she started the spell, slightly in a trance at how well everything was going. It seemed like she finished, but nothing had happened. Dean rose from the bed he was sitting on and cautiously made his way toward Willow.

He hadn't meant to, but he stepped inside the circle just as the spell took effect. Willow's eyes shot open as she felt the presence of another being stepping inside the circle.

"No!" Willow yelled as the spell went after Dean.

The last Willow remembered before blacking out was seeing Dean's expression before he too passed out. He was smirking as he hit the floor, and Willow didn't know why.

------------------------

You guys, you have to keep me from writing new stories! Maybe reviewing the other stories will help.. :hint hint:


	3. Bounce, No Bounce

**Evil, Or Something Else?**

**Disclaimer:** Willow and the vampires in this fic belong to the Jossverse. Dean and Sam belong to the Kripkeverse

**A/N: **Sorry about the lack of updates… This is the final chapter; you know the ones, the kind that leave you guessing...

**A/N2: **Since I don't want to give out her name, or full e-mail, give thanks to ladystormrider for giving me this idea!

**PLEASE REMEMBER, IT'S SHORT BECAUSE IT'S A DRABBLE!**

------------------------

If all spells turned out like this, then Dean would have started years ago. When he woke up, Willow was standing above him, trying to make sure he was alright.

He was better than alright, but when he looked at her, he asked why she was naked. Actually, it was more of a proposition, but Willow had ignored that and focused on the fact that she was clothed and he could see her.

She hadn't really realized what that meant, until a second later when she ran to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you interrupted the spell and now look what happened!" she yelled through the door.

He was about to yell something smart, but when he looked at the door, he starting laughing. "I don't know if you know this, but I can see through the door too."

The door flew open and Willow walked out, anger clear across her face. "Since you can see through just about anything, I can't hide from you and I need more supplies to reverse this spell."

"And then you need to redo it so you can find my brother," Dean reminded her. He was trying to hard to not look down, but he felt his resolve slipping.

"You should go look for him your own way, because I don't need you with the wandering eyes messing with my focus," Willow shooed him away.

------------------------

When Dean first drove into town, he was pretty much bored with it instantly. But thanks to the spell, he found that the town was actually pretty exciting. It may have seemed weird that he only went into women clothing stores, but he wasn't going in to shop.

No, Dean Winchester was abusing his new found abilities. Of course, he didn't think of it as abuse since he didn't really know that much about magic. He had a smile on his face through out most of the day. He saw many women without their clothes, and they were none the wiser.

He knew he was supposed to be looking for Sam, but when he went to the last place he saw him, a park, he regretted ever doing so. Dean loved his brother, and would do anything for him, but going to a park where there were more men than women running around naked was too much for him.

Dean honestly wanted to claw his eyes out. Things that should never bounce were bouncing and Dean almost threw up. He was fortunate to discover that he couldn't see through his eyelids, so he fled the park in a blind panic.

He spent the rest of day making up for seeing naked man flab by visiting the clothing stores. It wasn't helping to find Sam, but it was helping to keep him sane.

After Dean got his ya-ya's out, he went back to the motel room, hoping that Willow had found Sam.

"Willow!" Dean called out. He looked toward the bathroom and could clearly see that she was standing inside.

The door opened and out came Willow. She was holding a wooden bowl. "Don't be scared."

He was about to question her, when she threw some weird powder in his face. He blinked furiously as he rubbed his eyes. "Are you crazy?"

She clearly wasn't as he couldn't see through her clothes anymore.

"From the look on your face, I take it that it worked?" Willow smiled.

"Yea, but you could have warned me before you threw something in my eyes!" Dean yelled angrily. "But thanks, I guess. Did you find anything on Sam?"

"Don't even get me started on that," Willow sighed. "I did find him, but it took a while. Something in this town kept blocking me, but I got through."

"So where is he?" Dean asked in frustration.

"I don't know exactly," Willow confessed. "He's in the town, I know that for sure, but somewhere underground, I think. Whoever took him is powerful; so powerful that pretty complicated locator spells get thrown off."

"How did you find him then?"

"Who said I wasn't powerful either?" Willow glared. "I got a close enough guess for you to start."

Willow said her goodbye and made to leave the room, when Dean stopped her. The look on his face was enough for her to know what he was about to say. "I only promised to help you find him that was it."

"You said this demon or whatever is powerful, and if he's using magic, then I can't stop him myself," Dean argued. "You're gonna have to come with me, so suit up."

"Suit up," Willow gave him a weird look. "I don't suit up. Can you see me suiting up? I don't think so mister, this is all you."

"So you want me and my brother to die, then?" Dean asked.

'_Stupid guilt trips,' _Willow thought to herself. "Fine, I'll come with you, but when this is over, it's really over."

"Sure sweetheart," Dean smirked.

------------------------

I end it here, but if someone wants to take it up and write a one shot with them finding Sam, feel free…


End file.
